Side By Side
by elfin
Summary: Michael takes Kitt to meet TKR to settle his ego problem


Side By Side  
by elfin  
  
Trek crept along the corridor to the strategy room. As far as he knew, all  
the others were safely in dreamland, but as he rounded the corner, he  
swore; there was light streaming out from under the door of the room he  
wanted to be alone in. Silently, he reached out and turned the handle.  
  
Jenny looked guiltily up from the computer terminal. Trek smiled and  
quietly closed the door. "You're trying to break into his file again,  
aren't you?" He shook his head and wagged his finger at her. "That's  
naughty." Jenny sighed, agitated.  
"So what are you doing here this late at night?"  
"I have the access codes." He smiled mischievously and Jenny's face lit up.  
  
"You star!" She stood, making way for Trek to sit down.  
He logged into the terminal. "Please enter the access code." He tapped the  
light pen on the screen. "Make your selection." He selected the name  
'Michael Knight' and instantly tapped a second code onto the screen. The  
screen cleared. And then the usual interface was replaced by a dark grey  
background. Information was being displayed at a rapid rate, and Trek  
tapped once on the screen to slow it down.  
Quietly, Jenny read what was written there. "Michael Knight, operative file  
still open. 1982 : chosen operative for Knight 2000 Project. 1992 : Cleared  
for maximum security access to head Knight 2000 Project. 1995 : Knight  
Industries Two Thousand overhaul cleared for go. Knight 2000 Project on  
hold for completion of technology overhaul. 1996 : Knight Industries Two  
Thousand recommissioned. Knight 2000 Project recommissioned. Knight 2000  
Project : data requires higher security clearance level." She looked  
across. "Can you break that code?"  
"Maybe...." But all attempts failed. Trek finally gave up. "Sorry, what you  
see is all you get." He looked up suddenly as the door opened. Kyle stood  
looking at them and shaking his head.  
"Can't keep you two out of those files, can I?" Both just gazed up  
guiltily. "If you'd just have waited until tomorrow...." He smiled at their  
expressions and closed the door again.  
  
**  
  
Kyle gazed at the faces that stared up at him. "Why didn't you tell us  
there was a secondary project?!" Duke asked, amazed.  
Kyle laughed. "They're not the secondary project, Duke, we are. They were  
here a long time before we were."  
Jenny shook her head. "I still can't believe we weren't told."  
"The Knight 2000 Project is operated on a need-to-know basis. Michael  
Knight works with the Knight Industries Two Thousand on deep undercover  
cases."  
Trek's eyes widened. "KITT? You mean it's still around?"  
Kyle nodded. "He was practically rebuilt in 1995. But he and Michael have  
been together for over sixteen years. That's why they handle the special  
assignments." He smiled fondly. "You haven't seen teamwork until you've  
seen them operate."  
Jenny was on her feet in a moment. "Now come on...."  
But Kyle was still smiling. "They're on their way over. Devon Miles, who  
oversees both the Knight 2000 Project and the TKR Project, has decided that  
it's time we all meet. If it wasn't for Michael and Kitt's success over the  
last sixteen years, we wouldn't be here, and some of you might like to note  
the partnership between man and car. Kitt's the reason we have the  
vehicles. Yet none of you seem able to deal with the partnerships. Take  
some notes."  
  
**  
  
"Michael, why are we doing this? The two projects have functioned quite  
happily side-by-side for a year now. Why change that?"  
Michael squinted in the early morning sun, taking his eyes from the road  
for just a moment to look down at the voice panel. "A couple of the team  
got interested and dug up some files. Now they know about us, Devon thought  
it was a good time for us to meet. Besides, I think it'll be quite fun."  
"But the Mexican Assassinations...."  
"Will wait for another day. Kitt, will you relax! What's bothering you  
anyway? I thought you'd be interested in meeting some more of the Knight  
Industries vehicles."  
"We have other things to think about."  
"Kitt!" Michael frowned. He had imagined that his partner would be eager to  
finally meet his relatives; lay a few worries to rest. "What is with you?"  
There was a pause, and then. "I don't like flying."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Their headquarters is based in an overgrown jumbo."  
Michael sighed. "It's quite safe."  
"Safe?! Michael, do you know how many different parts have to continue to  
function to keep a plane in the air?"  
"It's the safest form of transport."  
"How can you say that?"  
Michael grinned at his partner. "All right, second safest."  
"Thank you. When I travel I prefer to be under my own control, not in the  
hands of a computer that couldn't find it's CPU with its...."  
"Kitt! Please. How about if I promise not to let them take off with you on  
board?"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay."  
  
**  
  
Beast and Domino were descending the slope from SkyOne as Kitt pulled the  
car to a definite halt at the base. Michael sighed. "Are we going in?"  
"No."  
"Kitt...."  
"Michael, I am happier with all four wheels on solid ground. If you want to  
risk it, go ahead."  
Michael shook his head, but there was nothing but affection in his smile.  
"Just you behave yourself with that convertible over there." He hooked a  
thumb in Domino's direction.  
"Michael, please. I'm a one-woman computer."  
  
Kyle was walking down the slope as Michael climbed out of the car.  
"Michael, welcome to the desert!"  
Michael took Kyle's outstretched hand. "Hey, Kyle."  
"Hi there, Kitt. You're quite welcome to go inside."  
"I'm fine, thank you."  
Michael turned from Kitt. "He's not good with anything that flies."  
Kyle smiled. "That's okay. I'm sure Domino will look after you."  
Kitt traced the lines of the convertible. He wasn't interested. But Domino  
at least had taste. She pulled up next to the custom Pontiac. "Hey, where  
have you been all my life?"  
Kitt backed up slightly. "Even Michael's lines are better than that."  
"Oh come on, tell me I'm not the first woman you've met who would be just  
perfect for you."  
"You're not the first woman I've met who would be just perfect for me."  
Domino was taken aback. "Another one? Sweetheart, you were a surprise, I  
thought you were the only one we hadn't been told about."  
"She's human." He caught Domino's slight reverse. "And I'm not the only one  
they haven't told you about." The last straw. Domino took off in the  
opposite direction. Kitt gave an electronic sigh. He wanted out of here.  
  
**  
  
Trek approached Kitt cautiously. "Er... hello?"  
"Hello."  
His smile could have lit New York. "It is you! Wow, I've tried to find out  
everything about you and all your files are locked. It is a pleasure to  
meet you."  
"Thank you. I've heard a lot about you too."  
Trek trailed his fingers over the magnificent bodywork. "Is it true you can  
fly?"  
"Sort of."  
"Wow....." Trek heard a grunt behind him and turned. "Hey Beast, come to  
say hi to your predecessor?"  
"Hmp. I could trounce that."  
Kitt scanned the large vehicle. "Oh great. What are you anyway? A Ford  
four-wheeler."  
Beast bristled. "A race."  
"Against you? Wouldn't that be a slight waste of energy?"  
"Worried about showing yourself up?"  
Trek heard a sound that may or may not have been a chuckle. "All right, if  
you want to embarrass yourself in front of your friends. Where to?"  
"Domino." Kitt scanned the area. The red and white convertible had slowed  
to a stop several miles from their position, obviously at a signal from its  
colleague.  
"Deal."  
  
Michael sat proudly on Kitt's hood, waiting for Beast to make it back. Kitt  
had made the run to Domino in three and a half seconds, back in three.  
Michael grinned as he watched Beast coming into view. Well, really. This  
was the Knight Two Thousand, top speed over 300 miles per hour. You did not  
challenge Kitt to a race unless you were driving the holder of the Land  
Speed record. He looked around himself and smiled. Michael knew the real  
reason Kitt had not wanted to come here. Ever since Devon had told them  
about the start of the team project, he had not shown the slightest outward  
interest. But Michael knew that his partner had been following the progress  
of the project.  
  
The problem was that Kitt had always enjoyed the feeling of uniqueness, of  
being the only one. The news that there was going to be another five Knight  
Industries vehicles had not thrilled him. It was the same reason that  
Michael had wanted him to come today. He wanted Kitt to finally realize  
that he was still unique, still one of a kind. None of them were even close  
to Kitt - in speed, capability or soul. He had been introduced to the team,  
and the three vehicles that had remained inside. Plato, Kat and Dante were  
computers; maybe they were starting to build a certain friendship with  
their drivers, but he and Kitt had been partners from the start. He was the  
lucky one. They all had vehicles. He had a trusted partner and a unique,  
close friend. And he tried not to let one day go passed without remembering  
that.  
  
He smiled as Beast drove straight passed them up into SkyOne. Gently he  
patted Kitt's hood. "Ready for those Mexican Assassins, Kitt?"  
"Whenever you are."  
  
fin  
  
by elfin  
  
Email the author  
Knight Rider Index  



End file.
